A Glass of Wine
by Illustrus
Summary: Chloe relaxes with a bath and a glass of red wine. Little does she know that Lucifer overhears everything. Rated M for SMUT. "He swallowed thickly, ready to finally end the bloody call when he heard something that sent him reeling. 'Lucifer."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! I just want to thank you all for the love that you've given this story so far! I greatly appreciate everyone who has favorited the story, or taken the time to read it and write a review. Because of the many requests I've received, I'm going to be publishing another chapter of this story! Please bear with me, as it should be out within the next upcoming week or so.

If this is your first time reading please consider leaving a review, as they really help me out! Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe closed Trixie's door, sighing as she leaned against it. It had taken hours to get her down, as she had insisted on being read Where The Wild Things Are _eleven_ times. Chloe looked forward to nothing more than a nice, relaxing bath and a glass of red wine. She grabbed a glass from the cabinet, pouring herself a generous amount before heading upstairs, more than ready to unwind for the evening. But as she ran the water she couldn't stop her mind from wandering. She felt her cheeks flush as she thought of the dream she had had only two nights before in which she and Lucifer had almost— She reached for the glass of wine. What was it about her partner that had her so unraveled? Chloe had never been one to get strung up on a man, even if he was ridiculously handsome, but there was just something about Lucifer that she couldn't put her finger on. Even while he constantly annoyed her, complicating things more than they ever need be, she enjoyed working with him, and those fitted suits he constantly wore certainly weren't helping. She turned off the faucet, hoping the water would help take her mind off of things, Lucifer or otherwise. Just as she settled into the tub Chloe heard her phone ring. Great. She picked it up, somewhat irritated as she put the phone to her ear.

"Decker."

"Detective! Have I caught you at a bad time?" Lucifer. Fantastic. She sighed,

"No, I just put Trixie down. What is it, Lucifer?"

"Ah, good. I had some insights about our recently departed that I think you'd be interested in hearing." She thought of simply telling him the truth and getting back to her bath, but she knew any implication of her current state would bring an onslaught of lewd jokes and innuendos. So instead, she simply listened as he talked, occasionally sipping her wine as he droned on about his new findings, but the longer he went on the less she could help from thinking back to that damn dream. Even as she desperately tried to think of something else, the wallpaper of the bathroom, the tile on the floor, she couldn't keep her mind from wandering. God, why did she have to be thinking of this now with him on the phone? She wondered what he would do to her if he were here. Would he bend her over the kitchen table and take her from behind? Or maybe hard and rough against the wall? Would he be sweet and gentle or unrestrained? She didn't doubt he had the capacity for both. His voice washed over her like silk and honey as she relaxed further into the tub. Maybe the wine was affecting her more than she thought, as her hand slipped up to cup her breast. Instead of talking murder weapons and crime scenes she imagined him whispering sweet nothings in her ear as they—

"Detective?" Chloe broke out of her reverie, her eyes snapping open. _What's wrong with you, Chloe?! Your partner is talking about a homicide case and all you can think about is him getting in your pants. Pull it together!_

"Sorry, what was that?" Despite her best efforts, Chloe couldn't hide the shakiness in her voice.

"You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you, Detective?"

"I'm sorry, Lucifer. Something came up. Can we run over this tomorrow?"

"Sounds lovely." He paused, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Goodnight, Lucifer."

"Goodnight, Detective." Chloe took the phone from her ear, placing it on the vanity before running her hand through her hair. What was he doing to her? Her mind was overrun with the thought of him, but at that moment she somehow didn't care as she imagined his hands on her, his lips, his _tongue_. She moaned softly as her hand finally snaked between her legs, imagining it was Lucifer's instead. She could feel him part her lips, his thumb rubbing her swollen clit.

**Lucifer's POV**

"Goodnight, Detective." Lucifer sighed, setting his phone on the piano before raising a glass of scotch to his lips. He took a sip, fingering the ivory keys of the instrument with his other hand when he heard what sounded like a _moan._ He frowned, taking a moment to pinpoint the noise before realizing it had come from his phone. _Chloe._ It took a few more moments for the gears to stop turning in his head before he realized the sound had come from _her._ Guilt took hold of him as he contemplated ending the call. It would be a rash betrayal of his partner's trust not to, but he couldn't stop his own desire from taking hold as he heard her let out a breathy gasp. He shut his eyes, feeling his pants grow tighter as he imagined her hands sweeping down her naked stomach, across her breasts.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe's eyes were closed tightly as she imagined Lucifer's hand finding her entrance, pushing one of his dexterous fingers inside of her. She imagined his lips kissing her neck before trailing down to her breasts, taking a single pink bud into his mouth. She gasped as she moved her fingers inside herself, her other hand roughly pinching her nipple. Chloe was so close. She could almost imagine how he would feel inside of her, wonderfully warm and hard, sweat clinging to both of their skin as her nails dug into his back. She could imagine his lips against hers, rough and unyielding, as she begged him to make her come.

**Lucifer's POV**

With each moan from Chloe's lips, Lucifer felt himself getting more and more lost as he imagined himself around her, inside her, completely _engulfed_ by her. He imagined how beautiful she would look, her skin flushed, and her hair wild and untamed. He imagined her around him, so soft, warm, and wet. He longed more than anything to be causing the sounds escaping her lips instead of simply hearing them, but he couldn't stop the gnawing guilt he felt the longer and longer the call went on. His ears were ringing when he finally opened his eyes. He swallowed thickly, ready to finally end the bloody call when he heard something that sent him reeling.

"_Lucifer._" It was only one word, but he felt every ounce of blood left in him shoot straight to his groin. She was thinking about _him. _And that realization alone made him the happiest man alive. She was there now touching herself because of _him._ Chloe. _His Chloe_.

**Chloe's POV**

"Lucifer—" Chloe moaned, her body going limp as she came. Her legs trembled as she gripped the edge of the tub, her heart pounding in her chest as she struggled to regain her breath. _God,_ she thought. _How can I face him now tomorrow?_ She knew that if he ever found out about this she would never be able to live it down… _What he doesn't know won't hurt him._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** First of all, I want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Between school and other obligations, I didn't have enough time to write this with as much care as I would have liked to within the original time frame. Nevertheless, I hope all of you enjoy the second half of A Glass of Wine and as always, if you would like to, please leave a review!

* * *

**Lucifer's POV**

Lucifer placed a cigarette between his lips, his fingers drumming the steering wheel of his '62 Corvette. Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe the grin from his face. Chloe had feelings for him! The bloody Devil for dad's sake. As much as she had tried to convince him otherwise, those three spoken syllables had called her bluff, and Lucifer couldn't have been happier. In fact, the King of Hell couldn't recall the last time that he had been so happy.

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe sighed, attempting to focus on the paperwork in front of her. Anything to distract her from the fact that Lucifer would be striding in any moment now. She rubbed her temples with her fingers. Last night hadn't been the first time that she'd thought of him in such a way, but this just felt… _different._ She hadn't been inebriated, and it hadn't been just an innocent wet dream.

"Detective!"

_'__Jesus, he had a great way of doing that,'_ she thought. Her head snapped up, heat rushing to her face as her eyes met his.

"Lucifer." He sat at the edge of her desk, a large grin on his face. She couldn't stop her eyes from drifting to his hands as he folded them in his lap, imagining the sinful things she'd envisioned them doing to her last night. _'God, Chloe. Get it together!_'

"What's the case today? Love triangle gone wrong? Murder-suicide? Tell me all the _juicy_ details." Chloe cleared her throat, quick to put up her familiar facade of cold, hard detective.

"Homicide. We don't have a clear motive yet. Ella went by to look at the crime scene."

"Lovely. You look tired, Detective. Rough night?" he inquired.

Chloe sighed, "You can say that." She clutched her cup of coffee in her hand, taking a generous swig before grabbing her keys. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Chloe didn't know what had gotten into him, but Lucifer seemed even more indecorous today. '_If that was even possible,' _she thought to herself. He had eagerly taken every opportunity to insert any sexual quip or insinuation that popped into his head.

"What has gotten into you today?" she asked, glaring at him as they drove back to the precinct.

"Whatever do you mean, Detective?" he replied, that same concupiscent grin back on his face.

"I don't know, Lucifer. You tell me. You've been inappropriate and unprofessional all morning. I have half a mind to kick you off this case," she said, annoyed. Lucifer was already a handful, but today he had been almost insufferable.

"Well, in that case, my apologies. Let's just say that a—" he paused, "_desire_ of mine was fulfilled last night."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "What, your usual hookup was better than average?" she replied sardonically, bringing her cup of coffee to her lips.

"No, actually quite the opposite, Detective. Though I'd imagine that your desires were fulfilled last night as well. Or nearly," he turned to her, grinning. "Can't quite compare to the real thing." Chloe nearly choked on her coffee.

"Lucifer, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said sternly but realized with mortification that her words didn't sound convincing even to her own ears.

"Don't lie, Detective. It's unbecoming," Chloe felt like a fish out of water. _How the hell did he know? _She opened her mouth to respond, but Lucifer beat her to it, answering her unspoken question.

"I heard."

"What _exactly_ did you hear, Lucifer?" she said, frowning, her voice taking on a much more serious tone.

"Well, everything I suppose. Right down to the climactic finish, excuse my pun." Chloe's mind was running a thousand miles a minute. She felt her cheeks grow red as she took in his words and all of the implications lying underneath. _Everything?! How was that even possible? I hung up the phone, didn't I? _Her heart was in her ears as she wracked her brain, trying to remember what she possibly could have even said to make him so giddy.

_"__Lucifer—" Chloe moaned, her body going limp as she came. Her legs trembled as she gripped the edge of the tub, her heart pounding in her chest as she struggled to regain her breath.'_

_Fuck. _Chloe ground the car to a halt, taking the keys from the ignition as they finally reached the precinct. She turned to him, "Look, Lucifer. Whatever you thought you heard last night, it was a mistake. It was nothing more and it will never _be_ anything more. Got it?" She slammed the car door behind her, leaving a confounded Lucifer in the passenger seat.

* * *

**Chloe's POV**

Lucifer was uncharacteristically quiet the rest of the day, refraining from his usual coarse remarks while they wrapped up the case. He had even left early that evening, muttering a perfunctory "Goodnight, Detective" before leaving the precinct. Whereas his odd behavior usually would have worried her, Chloe was thankful for his departure. It gave her some time to clear her head. Once she got home Chloe set her keys on the counter, going straight to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She settled on the couch, running a hand through her hair, and thought back to their conversation earlier. She felt embarrassed and angry, but more than anything she felt ashamed for ever thinking of her partner in such a light. But while the clinical side of her brain told her it was wrong she couldn't help but question _why._ Why it was so wrong to want to be with him. To want to be with someone who made her feel safe. Made her feel loved. And despite how much she tried to tell herself otherwise she _did _want to be with him.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. _Lucifer._ He looked almost contrite standing at her threshold, hands clasped behind his back.

"May I come in?" he asked, a small glint of something in his eye that she couldn't quite detect. Shame? Embarrassment? It was far from Lucifer to ever feel embarrassed about anything.

"Of course."

"Detective, I— _Chloe._ I want to apologize. My behavior today was unprofessional, as well as unfair to you and I want to give you my sincerest apologies. I would like for nothing more than to continue being your partner and I'm deeply sorry for any bounds I've overstepped." He looked so sheepish standing there, head bowed in distinct contrast to his usually immaculate composure. She sighed,

"It's okay, Lucifer. I would like that too. What I said today was out of line—"

"No, Detective. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, Lucifer, I do." Her heart was pounding in her ears as she paused, taking a breath, "Because it- it wasn't a mistake."

"Detective, I— For the first time I don't quite know what to say." he admitted.

"Then don't." He seemed to freeze for a moment as her lips collided with his, then finally his hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips were soft and warm against hers as he pressed her against the counter, his cologne invading her senses. Her hands came up to wind in his hair, and his lips trailed down her neck, finding a spot just below her ear. She moaned, the sound sending a jolt of pure electricity through him. He broke from her suddenly, his breathing heavy.

"Are you sure about this, Detective?" His eyes met hers, pupils dark, "If we keep going I'm not sure I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to." He groaned at her words, making quick work of his suit jacket as her lips found his. "Trixie?" he breathed. "Dan's." She unbuttoned her blouse with shaky fingers, tossing it aside. He lifting her onto the counter, his hands running up her waist to unclasp her bra.

"Beautiful." he said softly, and she felt her skin flush under his heated gaze. He pushed her back against the cold marble, his hands finding her breasts, his fingers teasing her nipples. She arched against him, feeling every inch of his arousal and the groan he gave sent goosebumps down her skin. The rough stubble of his jaw grazed her skin as his lips trailed down her neck before taking one into the warmth of his mouth. Chloe gasped, her fingers involuntarily tightening in his hair. Her fingers found the buttons of his dress shirt and it was quickly discarded onto the floor, her jeans following shortly after. Chloe's heart pounded in her ears as his palms ghosted up her thighs. She was almost sure he could hear it, but if he could he didn't make any indication. Instead, his fingers found her waist, hooking around the soft material there and pulling it down to her knees. And suddenly Chloe was very aware of her imperfections. She felt shy, which was ridiculous— it was just Lucifer. But part of her knew it was _because_ it was Lucifer. Almost as if sensing her thoughts he paused, his hand coming up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"Chloe, you are _breathtaking_." The rational part of her brain wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all— Lucifer telling her she was beautiful while she laid across the kitchen counter, but something in his voice told her it was true. Then his lips were against her thigh, her eyes fluttering closed. He took his time, making sure to leave no spot untouched as he traversed her skin. The soft gasp she gave as he parted her folds couldn't compare to the moan that escaped her lips when his thumb ran down her center. Chloe's fingers gripped the edge of the counter as his mouth closed around her clit, lazily circling it with his tongue. His eyes met hers, dark and sinful as he pushed his fingers inside of her, his other hand holding her in place.

"Lucifer, " she moaned, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Don't stop." He groaned against her skin, curling his fingers upwards in response. His tongue was no longer circling her languidly, but instead moving in precise, rapid strokes. He felt her legs begin to tremble under his palm, and heard the choked cry that fell from her lips as she went over the edge, her grip tightening against the cold marble. Chloe's fingers shakily met his as he straightened to undo his belt, sliding the black leather out of its confines and dropping it hastily to the floor. He felt his breath hitch in his throat as she moved to his pants, her hand grazing his length. Chloe pulled him down to her, and his mouth met hers in a slow, mischievous dance.

"_Chloe—_ " Lucifer groaned as her hand finally wrapped around his cock. He could barely think straight. He wet his lips, resting his forehead against hers as she stroked him.

His hand moved to hers, "Detective," he said, darkly, "I suggest you stop unless you want this to be over before it's started."

"I didn't think the Devil would be one to skip foreplay." she teased.

"Normally, no." A wry smile graced his lips. "But this time appears to be different." He kissed her again gently, and she could feel every inch of him press against her thigh. He pulled back, positioning himself before slowly sliding into her. A breathless moan left Chloe's lips as he filled her, and Lucifer paused, mostly to give her time to adjust, but truth be told he needed it as much as her. His imagination had done no justice to the woman in front of him. She was so warm and _wet_, and immensely more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. It wasn't until Chloe moved that he regained his own sensibilities. The pace he set was deliberately slow, partly for his own sanity. He pulled back, sinking slowly into her again. He heard the soft sigh that fell from her lips as he stroked her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs, and the moan that escaped her mouth when his lips found her neck. But Lucifer was rapidly losing his resolve, and the speed he had set was getting sloppy. He felt her thighs begin to tremble under his hands, the way Chloe's nails dug into his back. He felt intoxicated. Chloe's head fell back against the counter, her eyes meeting his. He wanted to hear her say his name. _Make_ her say it.

"I want you to say it, Chloe." he breathed, trailing his hand down her breasts to that familiar spot just between her legs. "Say my name."

She felt the first wave of pleasure ripple through her, and at that moment the Earth could have stopped spinning on its axis and she wouldn't have cared. It was only him. It was _always_ him, and those three syllables falling from her lips once again made Lucifer the happiest man alive.


End file.
